Our Love
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Series of drabbles about Usagi and Seiya based off different songs from Alicia Keys...NOT SONG FICS!
1. Don't Go

Hello! Ok I've started this little dabble series between Usagi and Seiya because I just absolutely love them together. I took my inspiration from Alicia Keys, and her three Cds of hers that I have. The chapters will be name after the songs and may contain lyrics but they are not Song fics...maybe except one of them. But I chose Alicia Keys because she writes some of the most passionate and expressive music I've heard. So if you love LOVE SONGS and Usagi and Seiya then you are in the right place. But to balance out the lovey dovey-ness in the story I threw in some Angst drabbles. But most are romance between the two. So please enjoy and please review =]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS AND SONG NAMES USED IN THESE DRABBLES. I just own the plot and my love for Seiya and Usagi!

**A/N: The drabbles will be numbered according to my list. So if I go from 3 to 18...don't panic ^.^ **

**Drabble #1**

**Pairing: UsagixSeiya**

**Song: Distance And Time **

**CD: The Element Of Freedom**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

Don't Go

_You were always on my mind, all I do is count the days_

_Where are you now?_

The moon hung high in the sky with a few scattered stars, decorating the night sky like a pearl surrounded by diamonds. A gentle warm breeze flowed through the air in the summer night. Usagi laid in her bed in her bunny pajamas with her hair undone from it's odangos and staring up at the ceiling clutching a pink bear on a key-chain, her window propped open to let in the warm fresh air. She had her earphones in her ear listening to that voice she missed so much. His smooth velvety voice flowed into her ears and into her heart and caused a pang in it. Five years have passed since the Starlights left and every single night since they left she has made it a routine to listen to him each night before she went to sleep. This was the only thing that kept her from breaking down. When he left, he left a hole in her heart that only he could fix.

Five years ago, _he_ left.

Five years ago her heart yearned for _his _warmth just as eagerly as it does now.

Five years ago she fell in love with _him_.

Usagi sighed and rolled over to face her window, still clutching the bear close to her heart. She watched as a shooting star flew across the sky and a small smile appeared on her face. A tear rolled down her face as she closed her eyes. A warm hand wiped the tears away from her face and her eyes popped open to be met with midnight hues. Usagi gasped and sat up as she took off her earphones and staring at the man sitting in her window sill with a grin on his face.

"Tears don't suit you Odango." He whispered. She hesitantly reached forward and caressed his cheek, hoping her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, a trick her heart wouldn't be able to stand.

"S-Seiya?" She quietly asked. His smile broaden and he nodded his head. More tears fell from those beautiful sapphire orbs as she felt like time had stopped. Her heart raced as she stared at _her_ Starlight.

"Please don't cry. I rather see you smile than crying." Seiya said as he wiped more tears from Usagi's face. She launched herself at him and wrapped him tightly in a hug and nuzzled her hair in his chest, he smelled just like..._Seiya_.

"Odango...I-I can't breathe." He muttered as he felt the vice grip Usagi had him in. She giggled and let him go.

"Gomen, its just that I missed you so much." She said looking him in the eyes. Seiya felt his heart flutter at her confession and grinned at her. Now sitting on her bed beside her, Seiya reach over and patted her head affectionately.

"I've miss you too, more than you'll ever know." He quietly spoke.

"I love you." Usagi blurted out. Seiya looked at her with a passionate expression, she could see his eyes held so much love for her and only her. His love was reserved for Tsukino Usagi and she knew that nothing could ever change that. He leaned forward and gently place a kiss on her lips. Usagi felt herself blush as Seiya tenderly kissed her. The warmth she had been searching for during those long five years was in front of her, holding her and kissing her softly. When they broke apart she looked away from him as her blush grew.

"Don't be shy now Odango." He teased. Usagi looked at Seiya and pouted.

"I love you too Usagi." He whispered to her. Usagi felt her face start to hurt from smiling so much and she started fidgeting with her hands.

"Um, Seiya?" She asked not looking at him.

"Hai?"

"Can..you..um stay with me tonight?" Still avoiding his gaze, she held her breath for his answer. Seiya chuckled and reached over to hold her hands.

"Anything for you Odango." Usagi looked at him and smiled. Seiya laid down on the bed with Usagi laying on his chest with their hands intertwined. He absentmindedly stroked her back, making little circles in them. Each time he went over her spine he could feel her shudder and move closer to him.

"Seiya?"

"Mmmhm?"

"You know I love you and um...I decided that these past five years hasn't been what I wanted." She said.

"And?" He said wanting her to continue.

"And I have decided what I want."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"You." Seiya tilted his head and looked down at Usagi and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me? Like you want to be with me?" He asked uncertain. Usagi sweatdropped at the man laying in the bed with her.

"Hai. I want us to be together no matter what. I don't care how far we are from each other or how long it takes for me to see you...I just want to be with you." Seiya hugged Usagi tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I want to be with you too." He replied as he held the woman he loves dearly.

_No matter how far you are, no matter how long it takes him_

_Through distance and time _

_I'll be waiting_

_And if you have to walk a million miles _

_I'll wait a million days to see your smile_

_I'll be waiting_


	2. Just Friends

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad so many people like this story! I would have updated sooner but I have come down with the flu :( so I've been sleeping for like the past few days. Please Enjoy! And please don't kill me for this! This is AU! And to **BladeofMoonlight **the next one will hopefully be based on No One...but I do plan on doing it just for you! ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS AND SONG NAMES USED IN THESE DRABBLES. I just own the plot and my love for Seiya and Usagi!

**Drabble #5 **

**Pairing: UsagixSeiya**

**Song: Where Do We Go From Here **

**CD: As I Am**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

Just Friends

_We're at the crossroads my dear  
Where do we go from here?_  


Tears. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her heart break into millions of pieces. She laid face down on her bed and clutched her pillow tight. Those harsh words he said to her rang in her head and heart loudly. How could she be so stupid to believe she had a chance? What made her think she was that special? They were friends right? So that gave her an upper-hand against the others that threw themselves at him. Obviously not if she found her self crying in her room tonight. _Friends_, such a cruel word.

_FLASHBACK _

_Usagi sat across from Seiya in the Crown booth. He was mindlessly chatting about something. She wasn't really listening to him but paying attention to his beautiful face that always made her heart race. His strong jaw line was picture perfect, his gorgeous lips just right, his flawless creamy skin, and his eyes, those magnificent midnight blues that shined like no other. Usagi sighed dreamily to herself as she stared at Seiya. Seiya noticed his best friend staring at him googly-eyed and his eyebrows furrowed curiously. _

"_Odango, are you ok?" He asked, using the pet name he gave her due to her unusual hair style. Usagi was pulled from her dream-like state and stared at Seiya._

"_Umm I'm fine." She said and blushed. Seiya shook his head at his friend's weird behavior. _

"_You know you can talk to me and tell me anything. That's what best friends are for!" He added. Usagi looked away from him and began to play with her fingers. Seiya reached over and felt Usagi's hands slightly trembling. He gave them a firm squeeze and smiled at her._

"_Come on Odango, we're friends. You can trust me and talk to me." He said reassuringly. Usagi looked up at Seiya and took a deep breathe. 'Now or Never.' She thought nervously. _

"_Seiya..I...um..well you see, you know we've been friends for awhile now right?" He nodded his head agreeing with her. "...and through those years we have become close and we can rely on each other for everything. We've always been there for each other. And I just wanted to say that over these last few years I fell in lo-"_

"_Seiya?" A girl shrieked. Seiya looked up from his conversation with Usagi and grinned. Usagi watched as Seiya stood up and walked over to a girl. She was about Usagi's height with shoulder length brown hair. She had lilac eyes. She was very pretty with pale skin, a cute button nose and a heart-shaped face. Seiya hugged the girl and kissed her lips lightly. The girl giggled to herself and wrapped her arms Seiya's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Usagi felt her heart drop to her stomach and the urge to vomit suddenly presented itself, hot tears pooled at her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying on the spot. Usagi quickly stood up from the table and pushed past the kissing couple. Seiya pulled away from the embrace and ran after Usagi._

"_Odango?" Seiya yelled as he chased her down the street. 'Don't call me that' Usagi thought bitterly. With blurry vision, due to the accumulation of tears, Usagi ran blindly through the park. _

"_Odango!" Seiya yelled frantically, still chasing the distressed girl. Usagi could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, her chest began to burn as the cold December air hit her lungs for the first time that day. Feeling her legs begin to give out, Usagi slowed down to catch her breath._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Usagi's head snapped up to see an out of breath Seiya staring at her. Even with his red nose and disheveled hair, he still looked amazing. _

"_Leave...me..alone" Usagi said through gritted teeth. Seiya looked down at her with confusion written all over his face. _

"_W-What? Why? What's wrong Odango?" He said seriously concerned, reaching out to touch her._

"_Don't call me that! I'm not your Odango!" She said furiously snatching her body away from his touch, with tears streaming down her face. Seiya pulled his hand away and stared at the crying girl before him._

"_Usagi, what's wrong? You ran out of there so fast I was so confused. I wanted you to meet my girlfriend." He said quietly. Usagi stared at him wide eyed. 'Meet his...girlfriend?' She thought stunned. _

"_Y-you wanted me to meet your girlfriend?" She stuttered, emphasizing every word. Seiya nodded his head slowly. She slowly backed away from him and turned to leave. Seiya quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_You aren't running away this time, what's wrong?" He demanded. Usagi turned to look at Seiya, tears in her eyes and an expression that said it all._

"_I-I love you!" She cried. Seiya's grip on Usagi loosened and he took a few steps away from her._

"_You l-love me?" He whispered staring at the crying girl._

"_Yes! I love you and I wanted to tell you how I felt for the last couple of days but I've been too scared to tell you because I wasn't sure how you felt about me..." Usagi exclaimed harshly. All Seiya could do was stare at his crying friend. He could see she was hurt from what happened earlier, and he was about to make it worst._

"_U-Usagi..I..I only see you as a friend." He mumbled quietly. Usagi felt her heart break for the second time that day. More tears fell from her eyes as she quietly stared at the man she loves. Uncomfortable due to the silence, Seiya took a step forward and reached for Usagi's arm, in which she retreated from his touch._

"_Usagi..I'm sor-" He started._

"_Don't." She said and turned and walked home with a broken heart. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself to provide some type of comfort to her aching heart.

"Just friends.." She mumbled absentmindedly. _Friends_...such a cruel word.

_Where do we go from here?_

_All I can do is follow the tracks of my tears  
_

Ok...I'm done for now...I need to update my other stories! Please leave a review...and tell me how much you dislike me for writing such crap lol.


	3. Happy 7th Anniversary

I've been sick and super busy and I am SUPER SORRY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS AND SONG NAMES USED IN THESE DRABBLES. I just own the plot and my love for Seiya and Usagi!

**Drabble #6**

**Pairing: UsagixSeiya**

**Song: How It Feels To Fly **

**CD: The Element Of Freedom**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

Happy Anniversary Odango

_I never knew this feeling ever, I hope it stays and last forever_

_I'm riding high, don't wanna come down, hope my wings don't fail me now_

"Table for two please." A man said to the Host. The man had raven colored hair that he wore in a long ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, he wore a black suit and a dark indigo tie which went well with the suit and black dress shoes. His capri blue eyes shone brightly in the dim lighting in the restaurant.

"Right this way sir." The Host said to couple. The raven haired man held his arm out to his blonde haired companion. She gracefully took it and he followed the Host to their table. She wore a strapless smoked topaz (kind of like a chocolate brown) empire dress that stopped a little below the knee. Chocolate diamond studded stilettos adorned her feet. Heart-shaped diamonds in her ear and a matching necklace hung on her neck. A diamond solitaire ring on her left finger with a silver band beneath it. Her blonde hair was in curls pinned neatly in her hair so that her sapphire eyes were visible.

"Here you are. A waiter will be right with you." The Host said as he left the couple. The man pulled out the chair for the woman and she politely thanked him and sat down. He sat across from his companion and picked up his menu. The woman smiled at the man she adored for so many years. Every time she looked at him her heart would flutter like it did several years ago when they first met as teenagers.

"Seiya...this is wonderful. Thank you so much. I love it here." Usagi said happily. Seiya stared as Usagi smiled lovingly at him and his heart raced.

"Anything for you Odango." Seiya responded sweetly. As Usagi looked over her menu she began to think back on everything that she and Seiya had been through. She could still remember the first time she met him, she had no clue who he was. He was cocky, arrogant and self-absorbed. He would tell her countless times that she was lucky to be in the presence of such a "cool guy", Usagi couldn't stand being around Seiya. Little did she know he would become the one person she would never want to be separated from. In high school Seiya would pick on Usagi and sometimes even get her in trouble. Usagi laughed to herself as she remembered the time she had to play in a softball tournament and Seiya was her coach. He wanted to show Sonoko-san their love-love power. Seiya looked up from his menu and looked at Usagi laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously. Usagi looked at him and began to laugh harder.

"Gomen, I was just remembering when we were in high school and we had a softball tournament and you were my coach. Remember?" Usagi said with a genuine smile on her face. Seiya remembered and grinned at her.

"Yes I do. We had to show Sonoko-san our love-love power! And we did, we won didn't we?" He said grinning. Usagi nodded her head at the fond memory.

"A lot happened that year. You guys showing up, Galaxia, and us saving the world. Gosh, we were so young to have such a big responsibility." Usagi said as she reminisced. Seiya reached over and caressed her hand.

"I know. Especially for you. Everyone left their hope in you. Without you I don't think we would have been here today. So I'm glad that you were here to save us all Odango." He said as he stared lovingly at her. Usagi blushed as Seiya praised her.

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others. So Thank you." Usagi said modestly. The rest of the dinner went on with small talk between the two. After the couple finished dinner, they decided to take a stroll through the park. Seiya held Usagi's hand firmly in his as he led her to a near by bench in front of small lake. The gentle summer breeze caressed their skin as they sat quietly. Usagi gently laid her head on Seiya's shoulder and he draped an arm over her shoulder. Running small circles over her shoulder Seiya began to drift into a content trance.

"Seiya?" Usagi said quietly.

"Mmmhmm." He responded.

"Thank you, for everything. For being there for me when I always needed you. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. And thank you for coming back for me. I don't know what I would have done if I could have never experienced this feeling. You make me so happy. My heart dances whenever you are around and I love you so much for it. I don't know what our future holds for us, but I know that I just want to be with you and only you." Usagi spoke happily. Seiya stopped and looked down at Usagi, who was looking at him with eyes full of love. He tenderly leaned down and kissed Usagi on the lips. A sudden spark flew between the two. Seiya smiled to himself and pulled away. He pulled Usagi closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Like I said before, I'll do anything for you Odango. You mean the world to me and I hope that we will be together forever. But then again forever isn't enough. I want to be by your side always and I'm lucky that I have you. My heart beats only for you, I love you."

"Oh Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed and hugged the man she loved. Seiya returned the hug and nuzzled his face in Usagi's neck.

"Happy 7th year Anniversary Odango."

_If I can touch the sky...I'd risk the fall  
Just to know how it feels to fly  
_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was actually thinking about making them an elderly couple but I decided not to...I still like it though. Please review ^.^**


	4. Not So Much Of A Secret Anymore

Ahh! I know I haven't updated in YEARS! ok more like MONTHS! But I'm back and ready to write. I've been so busy lately and believe me it's only going to get worse with finals coming up and I still have 3 tests before my finals :( AND for some reason I have enlisted myself to take summer classes. But please enjoy this drabble I have written to share with my lovely readers. Btw: I moved the rating to **T**!

**Drabble #7**

**Pairing: UsagixSeiya**

**Song: Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready) **

**CD: The Element Of Freedom**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

Not So Much Of A Secret...Anymore

_Moment of honesty Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
Whose it gonna be? _

"Are you sure we should do this?" Usagi asked nervously as she made her way up the steps to Rei's temple. Her heart raced as she took one step closer to her friends that awaited her at the top. Usagi felt a warm hand squeeze hers causing her to stop and look at it's owner.

"I would like to tell them before it's too late since they are leaving tomorrow but if you don't want to tell them now then we don't have to. I just don't know how I will explain my absence on Kinmoku to Taiki and Yaten." Seiya replied sincerely. Usagi smiled sadly at Seiya and engulfed him in a hug.

"I forgot how much you were giving up today." She whispered in his ear.

"It's ok Odango, you're worth it." He reassured her. She let him go and they continued their journey up the stairs that led them to their new fate.

The Sol senshi and the remaining Starlights waited patiently. Tomorrow the Starlights were leaving with their Princess to return to their home and begin rebuilding it. Yaten was happy to return home, he was sick of all the girls screaming and chasing him. It annoyed him to the ends of the Earth. Taiki also shared the same feelings as Yaten, eager to return home and leave the fame behind. The Sol Senshi were just happy that the fighting was over and they could live in peace. Ami sat in a corner reading a book as she waited for Usagi to arrive, she had failed to notice that Seiya was also missing. She felt a slight nudge from her left. She turned and noticed Taiki staring at her curiously.

"Do you know why we are here?" He asked. Ami smiled and shook her head no. Taiki let out a sigh, he was becoming impatient and he was trying to contact Seiya but he couldn't reach him. _'Seiya where are you?'_ Taiki thought irritated.

"Where is Usagi?" Rei asked annoyed that the bunny had asked everyone to meet her at the temple but was nowhere in sight.

"I'm right here!" A bubbly voice yelled as she entered with Seiya behind her. Rei rolled her eyes. Usagi and Seiya entered the room and stood in the middle of room surrounded by their friends.

"Just get to the point already! I'm tired of waiting." Rei complained. Usagi took a deep breath.

"The reason why I called all you guys here...is because there's something I want to tell you. These past few months have been complete and utter chaos. With Galaxia and the Starlights coming to Earth and not knowing whether they were enemies or our allies and I didn't know what to do. But I had you guys, my senshi, by my side helping me along the way. Then we actually got to know the Starlights and we found out that they are incredible people. Yeah I know it was rough between us at first but we eventually all came together and became great friends." Usagi stated as she looked at everyone.

"So, what's your point again?" Minako asked confused. Usagi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Well Minako-chan, throughout of all that we been through there was someone always there for me." Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and looked up at him and smiled. He gently smiled back at her. Haruka quickly caught on to what was about to happen and anger boiled inside of her.

"HELL NO!" Haruka shouted at the two. Usagi flinched at the tone of the Wind senshi. Everyone else looked confused at what was happening. Michiru calmly grabbed Haruka's hand and held it as she spoke.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Haruka glared daggers at the couple before her.

"She's in love with him. And she plans to be with him. I knew you should have stayed away from my Princess." Haruka spoke angrily towards Seiya. Seiya looked at her unfazed by anything she had to say, his and Usagi's minds were made up and no one could change that. Everyone gasped at Haruka's accusation.

"There's no way in the world she would do that. Right Usagi?" Rei asked. Tears pooled in Usagi's eyes as she confirmed what Haruka said. Rei shook her head in denial.

"Usagi! What about Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa...what about Mamoru?" Rei yelled furiously at her best friend. Usagi shook her head.

"I know you are mad but-" Usagi started.

"Seiya! What about Kinmoku and our Princess?" Yaten interjected just as upset as anyone else. Seiya looked at his friend he had known for as long as he could remember. He could see the anger radiating off of Yaten in strong waves. He just shook his head sadly.

"I'm staying here to be with Odango." He replied quietly. Taiki gasped and Yaten tightened his fists, ready to strike his friend for the betrayal.

"You're staying here to be with _her_?" Taiki questioned. Seiya nodded his head. Taiki scoffed and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You are not worthy to serve Kakyuu-hime!" Yaten spat. Seiya quietly took in everything that his comrades had to say but deep down he was hurting by the harsh things they were saying. Haruka walked up to the couple and grabbed Usagi's shoulders so she was looking her in the eyes.

"You are forbidden to see him anymore. You will pretend he doesn't exist and you will carry out your destiny like you are suppose to! You can't let some alien come and replace the Prince of Earth. Mamoru-san is your destiny." Haruka spoke harshly. Tears streamed down Usagi's face and she shook her head, not agreeing with what Haruka just told her.

"No. I love him. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" She asked looking desperately to the most protective senshi. Haruka hated to see her Princess cry but Usagi's actions were endangering the future they fought so hard to protect. Haruka shook her head in disbelief.

" I guess there's only one way to fix the situation." Haruka mumbled. She let go of Usagi's shoulders and in an instant her fist connected with Seiya's face. Seiya fell to the ground and Usagi was immediately by his side.

"Haruka!" She scream angrily. Usagi helped Seiya up from the floor. He wiped the blood that started to spill from his mouth, his eyes narrowed at Haruka and she simply smirked.

"Now was that really necessary?" He asked slightly pissed off.

"Until you get it through your thick skull that you can't be with my Princess, then I will use any means necessary to get rid of you." She replied.

"Haruka-chan please don't resort to violence. I don't like it when we fight. Can't we all just talk about it?" Usagi begged. Haruka glared at Seiya.

"You want to me to be ok with you dating this piece of-"

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed. Everyone turned to the entrance of the room they were in. Mamoru stood staring with Princess Kakyuu beside him. His eyebrows furrowed up confused and anger. Haruka smiled to herself as she seen the Prince of Earth finally showed up to knock some sense into Usagi. Mamoru walked towards Seiya and Usagi and placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Are you ok Seiya-san?" Mamoru asked concerned. Seiya smiled and nodded to the older man. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"Mamoru-san, what's going on?" Makoto asked confused.

"Seiya and Usako, I mean Usagi are in love. I know they are. I can see it in her eyes when she talks about him. And it's fine by me. Usagi and I have drifted apart and she has found a new love and I'm happy for her." He replied smiling fondly. Setsuna had been quiet the whole time but now was her time to step in and save their future.

"You know this but you are allowing her to be with him? You know the consequences of you two straying away from your path of destiny! Small Lady won't be born." Setsuna spoke, trying to remain calm. Mamoru nodded his head in understanding.

"But is it right for Usagi and I to be tied to a destiny that we don't want anymore? It is ok for us to be tied down to a destiny and be un-happy the whole time? Isn't it selfish of everyone to MAKE us stay in this position even if it means sacrificing our happiness? " He questioned. No spoke a word, Mamoru had made a point that everyone couldn't argue against.

"Starlights, I understand that you believe that Seiya is betraying us by falling in love. But the heart can't help what the heart wants. He isn't betraying us at all. I have released Seiya from his senshi duty to be with the Moon Princess." Princess Kakyuu spoke gently. She went and hugged Seiya and Usagi. She stopped and stared at the Moon Princess a few minutes longer. Tears started to stream down the Fireball Princess' face.

"Usagi-san, all that I ask is that you take care of good care of Seiya and take great care of his heart. I have no doubt that you two will do good things together." Kakyuu whispered to Usagi. Usagi smiled and nodded her head. Haruka was still unsatisfied with today's events and decided to voice her opinion once again.

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san. I know that you are ok with this but I can't let this happen." Haruka spoke angrily. Mamoru shook his head sadly.

"If you love your Princess like you say you do then you would stand by her no matter what. If you guys are friends like Usagi believes you to be, you should want what makes her happy and Seiya-san makes her happy." He said. Usagi walked up to Haruka and took her hand.

"I'm not asking you love him now, I know that won't happen. Will you just give it a try? Get to know him and let me show you how much he makes me happy? Please?" Usagi asked humbly. Haruka looked at Mamoru then Seiya and Princess Kakyuu then back to Usagi. She felt outnumbered and she definitely didn't want to cause a strain between herself and her Princess.

"Hai..." She mumbled. Usagi happily threw her arms around Haruka and squeezed her tight.

"Go talk to Rei-chan." Haruka whispered to Usagi. Usagi walked over to her best friend and smiled at her. Rei looked at her indifferently.

"I hate you!" She yelled. Usagi looked taken back by the fiery priestess.

"W-why?" She mumbled on the verge of tears. Rei looked at Usagi and smiled.

"You always get the coolest boyfriends!" Rei and Usagi hugged each other and giggled.

"Mamoru-san is right, as long as Seiya makes you happy then...I guess I can be ok." Rei whispered.

"Arigato Rei." Usagi replied with a wide grin on her face.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

Alright gang! Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Hopelessly In Love

Hey guys! I didn't forget about this story. I've been busy with my other story but I made a point to update all of my stories in progress! So here's another Star and Odango drabble. Enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS AND SONG NAMES USED IN THESE DRABBLES. I just own the plot and my love for Seiya and Usagi! And Usagi may seem a bit OOC!

**Drabble #8**

**Pairing: UsagixSeiya and some AmixTaiki & MinakoxYaten**

**Song: Love Is Blind**

**CD: The Element Of Freedom**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

Hopelessly In Love

_Well people don't see what I see, Even when their right there  
Standing next to me  
And all of my friends think I'm crazy for loving you  
But they don't know, There's nothing else I can do_

_And it's too bad 'cause __**love **__is __**blind**_

"Koneko-chan! Don't say it again! It's not true!" Haruka shouted furiously at her Princess. All the girls gathered at the Temple for a meeting. Lately Usagi had been withdrawing herself from Mamoru. It had only been a year since the fight with Galaxia and Mamoru came back to her. He decided to stay in Tokyo so he could be closer to her, but Usagi didn't feel the same after the battle. Mamoru talked to the girls to figure out what's wrong with her and nobody knew, so they decided to have a scouts meeting at the Temple to figure out what was troubling their Princess. Little did they know, they didn't want to know the truth.

"Haruka-chan it's true!" Usagi yelled back. Usagi hated to have this heated discussion with her friends but they needed to know the truth, sooner or later they would have found out. Everyone couldn't believe what Usagi had confessed. They suspected this though but not to this extent.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You think you are but you aren't! What about Crystal Tokyo and Small Lady?" Setsuna asked desperately. Usagi shook her head and tears spilled down her face.

"I love her to death but I don't want that destiny anymore. I'm not happy. Why can't you guys see that?" Usagi replied. All of her friends looked at her in shock. Their Princess was unhappy and they didn't notice? Michiru walked up to Usagi and gave her a firm hug.

"Princess, you maybe unhappy for now but things will get better, besides you have a destiny to fulfill." She said gently. Usagi pulled away from Michiru and shook her head.

"I don't want that destiny." She said through gritted teeth. Her hands began to ball up at the sides. Usagi shook with anger, why couldn't they understand that she meant what she said.

"Usagi, you can't be with him! Stop being selfish and think others! Everyone's future depends on you!" Rei screamed angrily. She couldn't believe Usagi was being so selfish. Usagi's head whipped towards Rei and she couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"I don't care what you guys think! I'm in love with Seiya! Not Mamoru but S-E-I-Y-A! Sailor Star Fighter! I don't want this destiny and that's final!" She said as she stormed passed the Inner Senshi and out of the temple down the steps.

"Usagi wait!" Minako yelled, Ami and Minako ran after their Princess. Usagi stopped when she heard Minako and Ami calling her name, she was halfway home.

"What?" She turned around and yelled at them. Minako and Ami stopped and looked at Usagi. She was in her school uniform, her hair was in it's usual style, her face was red and stained with tears.

"Usagi-" Minako said as she walked towards Usagi, who took a step back.

"If you want to lecture me about how I can't be with Seiya and how I need to stop being selfish-" Usagi started.

"No! We didn't come to lecture you. We want to help you." Ami said softly. Usagi's eyes widen and she ran and engulfed the girls in a hug.

"Arigato." Usagi released the girls.

"What was your plan?" She asked eagerly.

"Simple, go to Kinmoku." Ami and Minako said together. They had suspected that Usagi was in love with Seiya and they knew that the two had a strong connection. They couldn't deny their Princess' happiness.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go get Seiya!" Minako said happily.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"

The three senshi held each others as they channeled their energy to reach their destination.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" They shouted and teleported to Kinmoku.

**KINMOKU:**

The girls landed outside of the Kinmokuian Palace. The guards quickly rushed to the girls.

"Halt! State you're business." One guard said. Sailor Moon turned to the guard and quickly bowed.

"I am Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Milky Way Galaxy and these are my guardians Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury, we seek an audience with Princess Kakyuu." Sailor Moon said firmly. The guards' eyes widen as they realized the woman that saved them and their planet was in front of them. They quickly bowed to the girls and ushered them to the throne room. The large doors to the throne room opened and the girls were met with Princess Kakyuu sitting on her throne smiling happily. One of the guards walked up to the Princess and bowed.

"Kakyuu-hime, Serenity-hime and her guardians are here, they request an audience with you." One guard bowed. Kakyuu instantly stood up as she seen the girls smiling at her. She rushed pass the guard and engulfed the girls in a hug.

"Pardon my manners." She said as she hug them. The girls giggled.

"It's ok. I'm glad you are ok." Sailor moon said. The girls dehenshined.

"What brings you to Kinmoku?" Princess Kakyuu asked. Usagi's smile brighten.

"Seiya." She replied. Kakyuu's smile brighten.

"He will be glad to see you." As if on cue the Three Lights came dashing into the throne room.

"Kakyuu-hime! Did you feel-" Seiya said then stopped when he noticed the Earth Senshi in front of him.

"Minako!" Yaten yelled in shock. Minako dashed towards Yaten and fell into his arms, he caught her gracefully and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"I missed you too." He whispered in her ear.

"Ami?" Taiki whispered softly walking towards her. Ami walked to Taiki and threw her arms around his waist.

"Taiki." Ami cried in his arms. Taiki bent down and hugged her back and kissed her lips gently. Seiya didn't know what to do, his angel was back but why?

"Odango, w-what are you doing here?" He asked walking up to his Princess and the only woman he loved more than life itself. Usagi threw her arms around Seiya's neck and crushed their lips together. Seiya was taken back by her sudden display of affection, he didn't know what to do. Usagi pulled away from Seiya and smiled at him.

"W-what's going on?" He asked confused.

"I LOVE YOU SEIYA KOU!" Usagi shouted happily. Seiya grinned at her and pulled her close.

"I love you too Odango. What about your destiny?" He said curiously. Usagi grinned at him.

"Seiya you are my _destiny_." Usagi said happily.

_All of my friends think I'm crazy but I don't care  
I'm over the edge, no turning back  
Belong to you I swear_

Let me know what you guys think! Review please :)


	6. Last Kiss

Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in...forever but that doesn't mean I forgot about my stories. I will definitely update my stories when I get a chance...which can be...a very long time from now lol but I will try my best I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG/SONG NAMES NOR THE LYRICS USED IN THE DRABBLES. I just own the plot and my love for Usagi and Seiya ^_^

**Drabble #13**

**Pairing:UsagixSeiya**

**Song: Like You'll Never See Me Again**

**CD: As I Am**

**Artist: Alicia Keys**

**Last Kiss**

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was I everything that you were looking for?_

"How long do I have?" The Queen asked quietly. The doctor stared at his withering Queen, her skin was pale, her eyes hardly had any light left in them, and her silver hair wasn't shiny and vibrant anymore, now it was dull. The doctor sadly shook his head, he knew that there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Not long, my Queen. A few days...or less." He spoke sadly. Serenity laid in her bed staring at the white ceiling above her. There were no words to describe how she felt at the moment. She knew eventually this day would come but not as soon as she did.

"You may leave." She spoke gently. The doctor bowed before he turned to leave. Serenity struggled as she sat herself up in her large bed, all her strength had left her body and everything felt so heavy. She turned to look outside of her bedroom window and noticed that it was steadily raining. She sighed and looked down at her hands, they looked aged and wrinkled. Warm drops fell on her hands, she lifted up her hand, as it shook, to wipe the tears away, she wasn't in any pain physically but she was emotionally. Her heart broke for the people and the world she was leaving behind, she fought countless times to protect everyone she loved and everything she loved, and some how this made everything she had done in vain. Serenity sighed defeated and laid back down, more tears began to spill down her face as she faced reality since hearing her news.

_'I'm dying.' _

KINMOKU:

"Are you guys ready?" Seiya asked anxiously. He had woke up early that morning excited to go back to the Moon Kingdom to see his friends. Last time the Starlights visited the Moon Kingdom was for Neo-Queen Serenity's 30th birthday. That evening, Seiya managed to steal the Queen from everyone and give her a gift that represented his love for her. He was happy to give the woman of his dream a rare specialty from his home planet, an Eternal Blooming Rose. Serenity couldn't hide her surprise and happiness when she found out what her present was and what it stood for. Seiya took pride in the fact Neo-Queen Serenity would wake up every morning to a red rose that would bloom when she was around and one that would never die. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again, he missed her so much and was sadden by the fact that the only thing she had to remind herself of him was a rose. However, Seiya had plans to change that, today was the day he was going to express his love for his Odango.

"Yes we're ready." Taiki said as he and Yaten loaded up the last of their bags on to the teleporting dock. Seiya turned to his Princess and smiled.

"I promise we will be back as soon as we can." He said as he could sense the sadness in his Princess' eyes.

"Hopefully, this time you won't return Seiya." She said with a sad smile. He nodded in understanding, knowing that she was referring to him staying with the one he loved forever. _'Hopefully I won't come back and I can finally be with her.'_ He thought eagerly.

"Please be careful. Taiki and Yaten, please take care of Seiya and keep him out of trouble." Kakyuu said with a chuckle. Taiki and Yaten laughed while Seiya made a face of disbelief at his Princess.

"Princess! That's not funny." He said with a pout. Yaten laughed harder and Taiki shook his head,

"Well, you ARE the trouble maker out of the bunch." Taiki stated. Seiya shot a glare at his companion and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He growled. Yaten stopped laughing long enough to say goodbye. Soon the Starlights were on their way to the Moon Kingdom in hopes of enjoying their stay with their friends.

MOON KINGDOM:

"Usagi...I-"

"I know, Rei-chan." Serenity sat on her bed staring at one of her best friends, Rei had come to visit her in hopes of cheering her up but after Rei discovered her Queen in worst shape than she expected she couldn't take it and broke down crying. Rei currently sat on the bed opposite of Serenity, who was propped up against on pillows against her head board. Rei tried her best to contain her tears but she couldn't stop the endless streams. Serenity leaned forward and gently wiped the tears away from her senshi's eyes.

"Don't cry, everything will be ok." Serenity spoke hoarsely. Rei stared at her long time friend in utter disbelief. Even on her death bed, Serenity always seemed to find some hope in anything and wanting to be strong for everyone.

"Everything will be ok? You're dying! NOTHING WILL BE OK!" She shouted angrily as more tears cascaded down her face. Rei shook as she looked her best friend in the eyes and she could tell Serenity was close to her breaking point. Rei was about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sailor Venus entered clad in a white flowing dress resembling her Queen, but instead of gold patterns, her dress contained orange designs. Venus bowed to her Queen and turned to the Princess of Mars.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, it's important?" She spoke avoiding Serenity's eyes. It broke her heart every time she seen her best friend in such a state. Rei stood and walked outside of the chambers. She quickly turned to her comrade who wore a look of sorrow.

"The Starlights are here." She whispered sadly, a lone tear slipped down her face.

"Seiya..." Rei said softly. Her heart constricted with grief as she imagine his reaction to the news. Minako looked up to Rei as of asking what to do.

"Bring him here. And I will tell him." She said sadly. Minako nodded and briskly went to retrieve Seiya.

Minako arrived at the teleporting dock and heard the Starlights before she seen them. She took a deep breath before she walked up to them. Yaten was the first to spot the Goddess of Love and Beauty and grinned as he walked up to her and bowed.

"Hello, _my _Princess." He said smoothly. He rose and noticed Minako seemed a bit distant.

"Yaten." Minako whispered lowly, her voice cracking slightly. Yaten's face became one of concern as he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Yaten said just as Seiya and Taiki joined him. Minako looked at Seiya and her heart broke and she couldn't prevent the tears that started to fall. Alarmed that his love was crying, Yaten took Minako into his arms and held her. She clung to him as she let out all of her anguish. Taiki and Seiya looked confused as Minako cried.

"What's wrong Minako-chan?" Seiya asked. Minako looked at him and cried harder.

"U-Usagi-" Minako sobbed. That was all it took and Seiya dashed off to find Serenity. Yaten looked to Taiki still confused.

"What about Usagi-chan?" Taiki questioned. Minako wiped her eyes and stared at the man she loved and her friend.

"She's dying." She whispered. Taiki and Yaten looked at Minako speechless and with wide eyes.

Seiya made it Serenity's chambers where he found the senshi of Mars standing there looking full of grief. Rei looked up as soon as she heard Seiya approach her.

"What's wrong with her?" Seiya asked desperately. Rei just stared at the man that held so much love for her Queen. She took a deep breath as she took his hand and held it firmly in hers. Seiya looked down at their hands and he could Rei shake slightly but couldn't understand why.

"Seiya...um I don't know how to tell you this but-" She began quietly.

"Rei-chan! Don't beat around the bush. Tell me what's wrong with Odango." He said anxiously. Fear coursed through Seiya's body as he waited with baited breath for Rei to tell him what was wrong. Her hold on his hand tightened as her body shook even more.

"Seiya...she's..she's-" Rei stuttered. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as fear and anxiousness began to mix together.

"Just please tell me." He begged.

"She's dying." Rei felt Seiya's hand go slack and he stared wide eyed at her.

"No..." He whispered. His blood ran cold and his body began to shake. Rei tightened her grip on his hand and tried her best to console him but nothing was helping, Seiya kept shaking his head, denying that his Odango was leaving his, forever. Seiya yanked his hand from Rei's grasped and pushed his way into the Queen's chambers. Seiya found a pale and lithe Neo-Queen Serenity, he noticed her silver hair looked thin, her lips were no longer full and pink but thin and dry. Serenity looked up at the sudden intrusion in her room and her eyes landed on the last person she expected to see.

"S-Seiya?" She asked. Seiya hurriedly made his way to her side and knelt beside her bed. He could feel the faint light of her shine and his heart broke at the newest confirmation to what Rei told him. He gently reached out and grabbed her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked with a cracking voice. Seiya looked at her and tears instantly streamed down his face.

"O-odango...why?" He questioned quietly. She was the strongest person he knew and now she sat on her bed looking as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. Serenity's eyebrows furrowed up in sadness as she knew what he meant.

"Seiya. Please d-don't." Serenity responded. Seiya understood and stood up, he couldn't believe he was giving in to her so easily, but what else could he do. She was dying and there was nothing he could do. Serenity could feel her heartbeat slow down and vision began to blur.

"_Onegai...mou ichido_." She said faintly, but Seiya still heard her, he knew what she was referring to when she said it and he was always more than willing to comply, especially now since this would be their last time together. He sadly smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, it didn't feel as silky as it use to but it was still soft. Their faces were mere inches apart as he spoke. Serenity brought her hand up until it rested on his cheek.

"Aishiteru, Odango."

"Aishiteru, Seiya." Serenity said as tears rained down her face. Seiya closed the distance between them and softly kissed her lips. Her body began to grow weak and Seiya noticed when Serenity's hand slipped from his face and landed softly beside her. He broke the kiss and held her in his arms.

"Please d-don't forget me." She whispered lastly.

"I could never forget you." Seiya whispered as more tears fell.

"Seiya..."

"Ne?" Seiya responded but he never heard anything after that. His hold on her tightened as he prayed it wasn't the end.

"Odango?"

"..."

"Odango?" He called again but received no answer.

"I will always love you." He spoke gently as he laid her body down.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

**I am done! I will warn you that this is not EDITED! So yea I'm pretty sure I made a mistake somewhere. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
